Die Überraschungsparty
Die Überraschungsparty ist die 56. Folge der Bibi und Tina Hörspielserie. Sie ist am 5. Oktober 2007 auf CD und Kassette erschienen und wurde zudem als 37. Band der Romanreihe veröffentlicht. Offizielle Folgenbeschreibung Bibi und Tina sind enttäuscht: Tinas Mutter will den Martinshof-Geburtstag in diesem Jahr ausfallen lassen, weil sie zu viel zu tun hat! Und den beiden traut sie die Organisation nicht zu. Doch so leicht geben sich Bibi und Tina nicht geschlagen: Heimlich planen sie eine große Überraschungsparty! Leider geht bei den Vorbereitungen einiges schief. Zusammenfassung Bibi und Tina freuen sich bereits auf den anstehenden Martinshofgeburtstag. Doch da teilt ihnen Frau Marin mit, dass das für in zwei Tagen geplante Fest ausfallen muss, weil sie zu viel Papierkram zu erledigen hat. Um nicht auf den Martinshofgeburtstag verzichten zu müssen - immerhin ist es dieses Jahr auch noch ein runder Geburtstag - beschließen die Freundinnen das Fest einfach selbst zu organisieren und Frau Martin damit zu überraschen. Unterstützung finden sie dabei in Alex. Doch irgendwie wollen ihre Partyvorbereitungen nicht so glatt laufen wie geplant. Ursprünglich hatten die Freundinnen geplant eine Westerntruppe als Showeinlage zu organisieren, doch dann erfahren sie, dass die Gruppe bereits von einem jungen Mann für einen anderen Reiterhof am gleichen Tag gebucht worden war. Auch an Partyzubehör kommen sie nicht so einfach. Alle Dekoration ist ausverkauft. Wenigstens kriegen sie noch ein paar Knabbereien. Zurück auf dem Hof ruft Frau Martin die Mädchen zu sich. Damit diese nichts von den eingekauften Knabbereien mitbekommt, verstecken sie sie fürs erste im Stall. Frau Martin schickt die Freundinnen zum Bahnhof um die neuen Ferienkinder, Mirko und Marina abzuholen. Bevor sie sich jedoch auf den Weg machen können, müssen die Knabbereien ordentlich versteckt werden. Zurück im Stall erwartet sie jedoch ein Chaos. Die Packungen sind aufgerissen und der Inhalt verschwunden. Offenbar haben Amadeus und Sabrina die Süßigkeiten gegessen. Die Mädchen haben nun Angst, dass die empfindlichen Pferdemägen darauf ungut reagieren und ihre Pferde eine Kolik bekommen. So hext Bibi kurzerhand Robert Eichhorn her, damit dieser die Pferde vorsorglich betreuen kann. Anschließend holen sie Mädchen die neuen Feriengäste ab. Mirko ist ein richter Western-Fan, während seine Schwester eher schüchtern ist und noch ein bisschen ängstlich auf die Pferde reagiert. Auf dem Martinshof teilt Holger, der sich normalerweise um die Feriengäste kümmert, ihnen mit, dass sie sich für diesen Tag um die beiden kümmern sollen. Um ihre eigene Showeinlage für den Martinshofgeburtstag - Lassowerfen - üben zu können, wollen sie dies mit dem Reitunterricht für Mirko und Marina verbinden. Die Jüngere stellt sich dabei schon ziemlich geschickt an und hat ein richtiges Händchen für Pferde, während ihr Bruder noch ein paar mehr Schwierigkeiten hat. Bibi und Tina loben Marina und meinen, dass sie sogar auf dem Martinshofgeburtstag am nächsten Tag auftreten kann. Mirko ist unterdessen schlecht gelaunt, weil er weniger gelobt wurde als Marina. Er lässt seinen Missmut an Marina aus, der er erzählt, dass Bibi und Tina sie bestimmt doch nicht auftreten lassen, weil sie noch nicht gut genug reiten kann und üben muss. Da sie unbedingt mit auftreten will, schleicht Marina sich sehr früh am nächsten Morgen aus dem Haus und holt Max aus dem Stall. Mit dem Pony reitet sie davon um noch zu üben. Als ihr Fehlen entdeckt wird, machen Bibi, Tina und Mirko sich auf die Suche. Schließlich gesteht Mirko auch, was er zu seiner Schwester gesagt hat. Sie finden Marina gerade noch rechtzeitig, als Max, der sich vor einem großen Adler erschrocken hatte, durchgeht. Durch die Suchaktion ist Bibi und Tina jedoch ihre wertvolle Zeit verloren gegangen. Sie hatten noch einmal einkaufen gehen wollen, denn die Knabbereien sind ja in den Mägen ihrer Pferde gelandet. Doch da kommt Holger auf sie zu und bittet um Hilfe Frau Martin abzulenken. Sie erfahren, dass auch Tinas Bruder eine Überraschungsparty geplant hatte. Er war es, der die Westerntruppe engagiert hatte und alle Dekoration aufgekauft hat. So ist also doch alles da, was gebraucht wird und während der Graf Frau Martin auf dem Schloss ablenkt bereiten die Kinder alles vor. Die darauf folgende Party wird ein voller Erfolg. Bibis Hexsprüche *Eene meene Forstrevier, ein großes Warnschild steht nun hier. Hex-hex! *Eene meene klare Sicht, Robert Eichhorn|Eichhorn her schnell wie das Licht. Hex-hex! *Eene meene bunte Taxis, Doktor ist in seiner Praxis. Hex-hex! *Eene meene schon geschehen, Max bleibt vor der Brücke stehen. Hex-hex! Figuren und Sprecher * Bibi Blocksberg: Susanna Bonaséwicz * Tina Martin: Dorette Hugo * Susanne Martin: Evelyn Meyka * Holger Martin: Charles Rettinghaus * Alexander von Falkenstein: Sven Hasper * Hank Wayne: B. Vollbrecht * Mirko: D. Claus * Marina: V. Buchwald * Erzähler: Günter Schoß Coverübersicht Image:BT 56 MCcover A3.jpg|MC Cover Image:BT 56 CDcover A2.jpg|1. CD Cover Image:BT 56 CDcover A3.jpg|2. CD Cover Kategorie:Hörspielfolgen Kategorie:Romanbände